Kind of cute
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella discovers her boyfriend's sense of humor. She was cleaning her house when a little hairy creature showed up. Edward comes to her rescue only to make fun of her dislikes and fears. "Keep lauging and i will set your ass on fire". One shot.
**Hello!, this is my second one hot written in english, its short, cute and funny, or so i hope!**

 **Hope you like it!...**

* * *

Bella discovers in a non-pleasure way her boyfriend's sense of humor...his vampire boyfriend. The one who lifts the furniture for her when she's cleaning the house.

It was a normal cleaning day. She put out the sheets of hers and her father's bed, put them in the washing machine, took the broom, and started the cleaning routine as always. Singing along the loud music, keeping her mind from wandering to undesired routes, like her missing best-friend, the one with a broken heart given by her and her fiancé. But this day she wasn't thinking of anything sad, she was happy, and anyone could see it. That was, of course until an unexpected visitor make its appearance.

It wasn't big, or scary, it wasn't going to bite her or anything like that, but it was gross, and hairy, and she just couldn't stand them. Never had. Charlie, Rennée and Phil could attest to that, having seen one to many scenes of her almost climbing the walls in order to run from her fictional wronger.

This time wasn't different _per se._ She was alone this time, but the rest of the scene was almost the same. A broom being swing as if it were a sword, a colorful language that could get her in trouble with Charlie, a terrified expression mixed with anger and a false determination. She always repeated herself that the next time she would be brave enough to run it out of her domains, but the next time it happened she did the same, screamed, insult the creature, climb the couches, and jump on it until someone (most of the time her neighbors) came to her rescue. This time, there were no neighbors near to help her, and her phone was across the room, so in order to get it she would have to climb down the couch, as if.

-Fuck!-she screamed in desperation, how could she yell for her knight in shining armor.

While she was debating whether or not make a run for her phone to call for reinforcements, the evil little hairy creature kept staring at her as if she were the most interesting thing.

-Stop staring at me.-she yelled again. At this point, she was beginning to realize that the whole situation was pretty ridiculous. She could face the most angry and crazy vampires seeking for revenge, trying to kill her for sport, but couldn't face a tiny mouse, who could be probably more scared of her than she was of him.-Shit, I hate mice, but you look kind of cute, all in all.

She was gathering some determination to climb down the couch but every time she made a move so did the mouse and all the bravery she had ran out of the window.

A manly laughed made her look at the door. There he was, her knight in shining armor.

-Edward! Thank god!-Her boyfriend was smiling amused seeing her brave and beautiful girlfriend tell a mouse that even if she was kind of scared of it, it was sort of cute. Only her would find beauty on the most unexpected creatures.

-What are you doing in there? Afraid of a tiny little mouse?- he mocked, grabbing said little creature in his cold hands.

-No!-she yelled crossing her arms on her chest, with that stubborn expression on her face he loved so much.- Of course I'm not afraid of a mouse.

Edward laughed.-Sure, and since you're not afraid you could pet him, he _is_ kind of cute after all.-Bella shot daggers at him. He took a step towards her, still holding the mouse delicately in his big hands.

-Don't you dare come closer!

-But why? You're not afraid of Mickey Mouse, are you?

Bella shot him a disbelieving look.-Really Edward? Mickey Mouse? Just how amount of time are you spending with Emmett?-Her handsome fiancé burst out laughing. That sexy laughed she loved so deep. She smiled at him, forgetting for a moment why she was standing on a couch.

-Too much it seems-Now it was Bella who laughed.

-Could you put that thing outside the house? Far away, like, I don't know, the woods?-She pleaded. Edward took mercy of her and nodded. She saw him walking to the kitchen's door, keeping an eye on the evil thing that had dared to disturb her cleaning day.

-You're not getting down until I put him away, are you?-Asked Edward trying his hardest not to laugh again at his girl. His silly girl, who can plan how to take down an evil vampire, but is afraid of mice.

-You're the most absurd person I've ever met.

-Yeah Yeah. Off you go!-she demanded still not climbing down.

He laughed again and started walking again.

-Keep laughing and I will set your ass on fire!.

Of course, that only made him laugh harder.

A few minutes later he was back, smiling.

-You find all this really funny, don't you?-she asked, completely relaxed now that the threat was removed.

-I think that if I answer that question honestly I'll be in trouble.-He hugged her closer to him so she could cuddle.

-Wise.-she could feel him shaking against her. -Stop making fun of me!-she complained.

He stopped laughing, but was still smiling-Sorry, is just...you were one of the strategic minds in the capture of Victoria. You faced James. You are the most brave person I've ever met, how is it that you fear a mouse?.

She shrugged.-I've always hated them, I'm not afraid _per se,_ of them, they're gross. I don't know, it doesn't has any sense as you could see. But you came to my rescue.

Edward groaned, he didn't liked being called a knight, Bella giggled.

-Thank you seriously. I would have stayed there until Charlie came home if it weren't for you. Well, not exactly, maybe I would have run eventually to your house, it was a matter of what happened first, Charlie or reality.

-Reality being you being unable to walk on the same floor as a mouse?

Bella nodded.-There is only space for one of us, and it is my house after all.-She said smiling. He smiled and shook his head. He loved this silly and absurd woman, and was willing to put a fake mouse once or twice just so she could come to him. His phone buzzed with a message

 _If you want your beloved Volvo on one piece, better get rid of those plans or Bella will have the time of her life with it._

He sighed, he wasn't considering them seriously, it was just rambling thoughts, he would never play with her fears. He had learned a thing or two from Emmett's pranks.

-Now that the threat is over, care to tell me what are you doing here?

-I come almost every day. Must I have a reason to come? We're getting married.- How could she tell her that Alice told him to come before she discovered the mouse without her getting mad at him?

-No, you don't need a reason to come. I love it when you're here-she snuggled closer to him.-but I know for a fact that you weren't suppose to be in town.

-Fine. Alice told me about the mouse thing before I could head out, and I came, but when I arrived you were already on top of the couch swinging a broom.

-I hate you guys.-she said without lifting her head from his shoulder. He smiled.

-Sure you do.-he said as the music went off.

* * *

 **So, her knight in shining armor came to her rescue, but not in the way she was hoping...**

 **Thanks for reading!:)**

 **Paty4Hale**

 **14/05/16**


End file.
